Chasing Dreams
by superspaceunicorns
Summary: AU. Mikasa loves Eren, but Eren loves Levi. They have one chance to chase the one they love, a party. Will Eren and Levi get together or will Mikasa get in the way? Lame summary is lame. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **I wrote this story for my little meatloaf Gil, who inspired this little train wreck. Warning: There will be OOC! LANGUAGE! There will be Eren! AND A RANDOM MENTIONING OF A POTATO IN EVERY CHAPTER~! I do not own Attack On Titan or any of that. Oh, and thank you to all the people who actually cared to read this story. *whispers* I love you. *and follows you home*

* * *

**Mikasa's POV:**

There was going to be a fancy dinner party tonight and I wanted to be ready. Tonight was the night that I would tell Eren how I feel. I would have to act quickly though, a certain someone also has eyes for him. I refuse to lose to that stubby little ass. But I have a problem, I have no idea what to wear. I am currently digging through my closet but all I could find was sweaters and turtle necks. I mentally cursed at my lack of style. Its in the middle of freaking July! I only had one option left... Armin. He has a thing for fashion. I feel weird when going shopping with him. Yes he has a great sense in style but... it's kind of unnerving how we act together... I was pretty freaked out how we were fangirling like a bunch of 12 year old girls over a handbag. That's what worries me. I never squeel like that. But he's still my best friend... and it has been a while. So i called him and he was coming to pick me up. About 10 minutes later I heard knocking at the door. "Mikasa! It's me, Armin! Are you ready?" He yelled. "Yes, just give me a sec!" As I ran to open the door.

~*~MAGICAL TIME SKIP~*~

We soon found ourselves in one of the local mall's dress stores. You can find lots of malls here in California. I saw Armin running around grabbing a few dresses off the racks. I screamed as I was suddenly dragged across the store into the dressing room. "RAPE IN ACTION!" Armin shouted, barely holding back laughter. Leaving behind a very freaked out shop keeper. I shoved him off of me. "That's not funny Armin! And now the owner is probably calling the police!" Armin continued to ignore me and laugh. "Here." He handed me the dresses and sat down. With a sigh I walked into one of the changing stalls and closed the door behind me. I felt uncomfortable, fashion isn't really my thing. And I felt even more awkward with the full length mirror in the room. What the hell, what do they want me to do?! Watch my self undress? I felt my cheeks warm up in embarrassment. I grabbed the first dress off the hanger. It was shell pink and strapless. I tried it on and it was nice and silky and ended around my knees. I opened the door to show Armin and he looked up. "Hmm... You look like a 14 year old girl. It looks too, innocent." Armin stated looking me up and down. "But isn't that a good thing?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Not if you want Eren's diddily doo~" he said with a wink. I felt my face warm up. Oh my god! Did he really just say that?! "It's totally obvious!" I just wanted to crawl under a rock. I just ran back into the room and slammed the door. I pulled the next dress off of the hanger and put it on. It was burgundy and went down mid-thigh. It had a slit uo the side and the top tied around my neck. This one is pretty and seems more appropriate. I opened the door and showed it off with a little more confidence. Armin looked up and smiled, "GIRL! THAT IS TOTALLY YOUR COLOR!" I felt my self flush at the compliment. "Save that one, i want to see the rest." I nodded and walked back in. There were only two more dresses. The one I am trying on now is a pretty mint color that also ends mid-thigh. This one is also really pretty. It has sparkles on it too. I showed Armin and he said it was nice. The last dress, I had my doubts about but it is beautiful. Its mid-thigh length and strapless. It's a silver metallic dress and it sparkles in the light. I opened the door and Armin let out a dramatic gasp. "GIRL, DO A SPIN! DO A SPIN!" I felt myself giggle as i spun around. "THAT IS THE ONE!" We both squeeled and danced around clapping. I'm coming for you Eren...

* * *

**Eren's POV:**

"Eren! Are you ready yet?!" Yelled a voice down stairs. My guess is it was Armin. I looked myself in the mirror and I was rather impressed. I wore a plaid button-down and some levis (pun intended). Tonight's the night I will win over him. My Levi. "Yeah, I'm coming." I walked down the stairs and Armin stood up with a shocked look on his face. "What are you wearing?!" I looked at myself. "Uh... Chuck Taylors." Armin facepalmed himself. "Not your stupid shoes Eren! All of you!" I felt myself being dragged back upstairs and held back a groan. Jeez. Armin and his stupid fashion fetishes. "You're lucky I came prepared Eren." He magically pulled a full blown outfit out of no where! "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! YOUR ASS!?" Armin rolled his eyes and left me to get changed. I looked myself in the mirror again and straightened my bow tie. This is stupid. I wrestled with the slacks a bit before i can finally get them on. I was wearing dress shoes and a white button-down. Ah, screw it. I ripped off the bow tie and popped open a few buttons, revealing my chest. Well at least I can breathe now. I walked with Armin out the door and he shook his head in disapproval but didn't comment. Then we hit the town in ny car. "Hey what happened to Mikasa?" I asked. "She's riding with Potato Girl and her lackeys." Mikasa and Potato Girl? Since when were they friends? Oh well, who cares... We suddenly arrived at the manor the party would take place in. I could already hear the music blasting from all the way out here. "OHOHOHO~! EREN~! ARMIN~! NICE TO SEE YA~!" I did a double take. JEAN?! There is no freaking way. It was painfully obvious that Jean was very drunk. He was plastered to his boyfriend Marco and they were making out against a wall. Well, it's nice to know that they're getting along... I walked in as fast as possible. No need for me to be mentally scarred any more than I already am. There was a grand spiral staircase and people were scattered around. Some sitting on the stairs, some passed out on the couch and others mingling. The stench of alcohol was in the air. Don't freak out we're all legal aged. I walked around with Armin tagging along close behind. I walked onto the dance floor. People were moving to the beat and the colored lights were shining like lazers. I felt a little out of place but walked straight to the bar. Maybe some alcohol would help me unwind. I sat on the stool and glanced around. The bartender asked, "What would it be?" Um. "Scotch sir." A shot glass was set in front of me and i quickly gulped it down. I could already feel the warmth spreading through my chest, like a fire was lit inside of me. "Hey~" said a very sexy potato floating in a martini glass. He pulled down his sunglasses and winked at me. Well, might as well check on my friends. I didn't have to look for long. Armin and Mikasa were whispering together in a corner. I wonder what they're talking about. I walked up and they stopped talking. "Hey Eren~" Mikasa? "Wow you look... different?" I said with a smile. The lights shined off of her dress like a disco ball. It was very pretty. But I know who would look even more beautiful... I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and gasped. "Levi!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **I don't know how often I will it would take to update chapters. It wont take longer than a few days so stay with me please. LOOKY! LOOKY! ANOTHER POTATO MENTIONING! Another thanks to the people who still care about this story. *Gives out glittery potatoes* *Looks up and down, sigh* Nope, I do not own SNK or whatever.

* * *

**Eren's POV:**

I didn't expect Levi to show up, let alone pop up behind me. I felt my insides warm up and I felt my chest flutter. After getting over my initial shock, I put on a straight face. "Uh hi..." Damn my awkwardness to hell! I was at a loss for words. Only he could do that to me. I could just hear myself stuttering like a idiot. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. "Eren, are you alri-" Armin was cut off by a low and sexy purr. We all looked up in shock... Well down in shock, because Levi's so short. Hehe, don't tell him I said that he would kill me. I think he looks so adorable when he's angry though. I just want to lean down and kiss that frown awa- "Hey baby~ Don't you look sexy tonight~" Levi giggled. "What the..." I was pushed against the wall as he popped the buttons of my shirt open. His hips pressed flush against mine. I didn't know it was possible for my face to become that red. I moaned from the feeling. "Y-you're drunk!" I yelled out. "And you're sexy~" He closed the distance between us. My head is swimming. So close. So close! Our lips barely grazed each other when Levi was jerked back. It was Mikasa, and damn, if looks could kill... Her lips were in a tight frown, and her hair shadowed her face. I felt fear rise to the surface. She can be freaking scary if she wants to be. Levi turned around and sported his signature scowl as well. "Well if it isn't the bitch." He said tauntingly. "Can I talk to you in private" she grounded out menacingly. Levi gave a curt nod and walked off with her. Me and Armin gave each other freaked out looks and we bolted. I definitely do **NOT **want to be there when they come back from their 'talk.' I wonder what they're talking about... Rather not find out. Me and Armin ended up on the dance floor. They beat rocked the floor and I couldn't hear myself think. Might as well get in the swing of things, it's a party. I joined the crowd and we danced. I felt my body automatically sway to the beat. I felt my initial awkwardness flow off of me and I got more into it. The sexy potato from earlier came up and started grinding on Armin. They were both blushing like crazy and sexy potato giggled naughtily. _Well I'm getting out of here..._ I ran into another room, this one had a small stage and little chairs scattered around. _So this is the karaoke room. _A song just finished and the sound of applause filled the room. The next person I saw on stage shocked me. ARMIN?! He walked up to the mike and gazed upon the crowd. then the 'music' started. _"We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain. We jumped never asking why. We kissed, I fell under your spell. A love no one could deny... Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you..." _Ew, Miley Cyrus... But DAMN! Armin can sing! His voice was soft and gentle and flowed throughout the song like an innocent angel. _"I came in like a wrecking ball. I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted was to break your walls. All you ever did was wreck me. Yeah, you, you wreck me." _When the song came to an end everyone cheered. And modest little Armin was blushing and thanking everyone. The next person to walk on stage wasn't expected either...Levi. My heart fluttered and did flip flops in my chest. He gave everyone in the crowd a wicked smirk, obviously still drunk. With the mike in hand the music started. _"On your way out, turn the lights out. Take your supermodels and your broken beer bottles. I don't care, party anywhere, I'm broke, man, possibly beyond repair." _All I could do was stare with my mouth open. I was so absorbed into Levi's performance I didn't notice someone walking up to me. "Eren, we need to talk." It was Mikasa. _"This is the best, this is the best, my head is such a fucking mess. This is the best, crack-house arrest, my head's a mess." _All I could focus on is the way Levi's hips swayed, the way he licked his lips, and his intense lust-strained gaze. It felt like it was just us there. I felt myself mumble, "Yeah that's nice." Then I felt a shark smack to the back of my head. "EREN! Did you hear a word I said?!" I looked into her intense stare, fear hidden in her eyes. "Um..." I didn't know what else to say. "I said I love you Eren! More than anything! I always loved you! Do you feel the same?" I felt at a lack for words. "Uh..." My eyes flashed back to Levi's performance. _"Well I woke up on a Monday, I've been feelin' pretty wired. I've been wide awake since Wednesday, I was feelin' so inspired. By the state of my own execution, drop me cause I cant let go, whoa." _My eyes widened as I watched Levi tilt his head back and ran his hand down his chest. "I... see how it is..." My thoughts were cut short when I saw Mikasa's face; filled with tears. I froze when I saw her get up and run away. Shit.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** *runs and hides from all the Eren/Mikasa fans* DON'T KILL ME! Well expect more heart break in the next chapter but also expect... BOOTY SHORTS! DUN DUN DUN! The songs are 'Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus and This is The Best by USS. I don't own the songs or SNK. Till next time, lovies~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Sorry guys, I didn't think it would take that long to update. I was just busy lately with sports and school's coming up so please don't kill me. I hope no one has gave up on this story yet. As promised, there will be booty shorts, potatoes, and heartbreak. Maybe a little OOC. So be prepared. Don't expect smut from me, and if there is, it won't be graphc. I never wrote a fic before, much less any lemons. I'm just not ready yet. *sigh* No I don't own snk.

* * *

**Armin's POV:**

I always feel like i'm unimportant, like i'm always the third wheel. It hurt to think about it, but the more I did, the more I believed it. Mikasa acted like she would absolutely _die_ without Eren. It was painfully obvious that Mikasa liked Eren, she practically worshipped the ground he walked on! Yet he didn't even notice, it made me angry. He obviously liked Levi, who seems hostile and unapproachable. It hurt seeing Mikasa so upset, and it also hurt knowing that Eren would probably end up get hurt. Who do I have? I feel so alone.

When I first heard of the party, I was excited. I thought I would have a chance to meet some other friends outside of Mikasa and Eren, maybe then I wouldn't feel so alone. Maybe I could even find the one. Someone who will actually care about me. I sat at the edge of my bed. I felt my fingertips graze over the scars on my arms. I remember in highschool how everything became too much. The pressure, the loneliness, I felt like I had no one to turn to. One day it became too much and i got so frustrated and cut too deep, it hurt so much. I later woke up in the hospital with Mikasa and Eren by my side, their eyes filled with tears. That's when I realized I don't want to die. It's also when I realized I liked Mikasa. Even though Eren is my best friend, he left whenever he felt like it and did whatever he wanted. I found it very selfish. But Mikasa... She stayed by my side the entire time. I had her attention all to myself. I wanted to show her we could be together, if only she could see... But I didn't have the heart to tell her that Eren didn't return her feelings, so I went along with her schemes.

I wanted a chance, but when I got that chance, I just didn't have it in me. The look on her face as Levi kissed Eren. She may have almost made me shit myself in fear, but I also could see the tears. So after I ditched Eren on the dance floor, I knew I had to find her. So like the magestic eagle I was, I swooped in for the kill.

I found her sitting on the steps deep in thought. As I approached her, I noticed her face was fairly red and her eyes hazy, I could also tell she's tearing up. When I got to her, she bolted up. She suddenly looked determined. "Hey Mikasa, can I-" She quickly cut me off. "Not now Armin." And she started to walk away, her silver dress was crumped from sitting so long. "B-but it's important..." I trailed off as she stared at me intensely. "Could it wait please, I'm finally going to tell Eren before that vulture puts his hands on him-" I felt myself shake in my shoes, it was so... Unnerving, frustrating... depressing. How would I tell her? "That's what I wanted to talk about..." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean Armin."

I could hear a little venom in her words and I gulped loudly. "I don't think Eren... is interested... I think you could do better-" She glared at me. "You don't know anything! Who do _you_ think I should be with then?!" I suddenly felt angry. "Well I know that Eren makes googly eyes at Levi all day!" I saw it all click in her head. I could have swore I heard her snap. I should've kept my mouth shut. Usually she kept her emotions hidden well, and I knew this but I felt my heart throb painfully as I watched her cry. But I knew she wouldn't easily give up. "Mikasa! I love-" She quickly spun on her heel and slapped me. I automatically felt the sharp pain. My eyes tearing up as well, not from the slap but from the look on her face.

She looked ready to fall apart. "D-don't you d-dare" her voice was hoarse as she choked on her words. Then she quickly darted away to the karaoke room. I was left alone on the stairs. My chest felt heavily and my eyes stung... I see how it is... Even though it hurt, I followed to the karaoke room, maybe i'll sing a song...

* * *

**Eren's POV:**

After Mikasa ran out of the room, I felt awful. She was a good person, one of my best friends, in a way I was glad. Then she wouldn't have to trail after me anymore. I just wanted to be friends but she always wanted more. Instead of overthinking and giving myself a headache, I turned back to the stage. I want to forget, just for tonight.

I felt myself quickly become flustered by the sexy smug grin on Levi's face. The way his tounge slowly dragged along his bottom lip. I felt my face redden and my eyes glaze over. He was absolutely perfect in every way. I felt as though his performance was for my eyes only. I felt my stomach tighten and flutter. As the song ended, Levi turned on his heel, but not before giving the crowd (more like me) a naughty smirk. I watched him as he strutted off the stage. I quickly stood up and followed him out. I snuck behind him and followed him throughout the building, but quickly lost sight of him, but I saw that weird potato again. I happened to pass a bathroom with the door open. I swiftly peeked inside.

Leaning against a huge bath tub was the sexy potato. But he wasn't alone. In the water with him (or her... Do potatoes even have genders?! Like wtf!) was two hot chicks and a smokin' dude. I raised an eyebrow in question. "Potato swings both ways" he/said in a deep voice. Wtf, the potato just talked to me. "Wanna join?" The potato asked as it wiggled it's eyebrows sugestively. I felt my face flush in embarrassment. I didn't know what to do so I decided to scream, yep, seems logical. "TITANS! TITANS!" I saw one of the girls whisper "what the hell is a titan?" Well i'm getting out of here. I quickly slammed the door. I tried to walk as fast as I can to get out of here. I should just go home, I fucked up enough for one night. As I was walking down the hallway, I was quickly grabbed by the collar by someone and dragged into a dark room.

I heard the door slam and lock. My breathing was quick and ragged as I felt fear flow through me, a strong sense of dread. What's going on?! I quickly felt something (a tie maybe) force it's way into my mouth and tied behind my head. I felt my arms straining but I quickly realized that they were cuffed together. I also felt excitement. I saw the light flick on but it was dim. Then I saw something I never expected in my life, something that would haunt my dreams forever (and not in a bad way). It was Levi. His crisp white shirt was unbuttoned and crinkled. (Which was weird because I knew he was one of those neat-freaks). He was also wearing a pair of really tight leather shorts. The way they hugged his ass was perfect, they were so short it was driving me crazy. He also had fishnets and thigh-high leather boots. Oh god. And that was only the bottom part! When I looked up, I felt my pants get a little tight. Levi's eyes were hooded and glazed over. His hair was messed up and he was panting slightly. In his hands was a leather riding crop. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I drank in the sight as my pants felt tighter. I felt lightheaded, I wanted to touch him. I bet my face was as red as a tomato. I couldn't help but pant.

When he noticed the state I was in, he gave me a wicked smirk. That's when I noticed our surroundings, a bed room. With a queen sized bed. I was sitting on the red comforter. I felt my blush darken when I noticed what position I was in. He closed in on me and removed the tie from my mouth. But it wasn't empty for long. He was quick to claim my mouth. I was turned on by his forcefulness. His tounge was exploring my mouth. I felt myself melt and moan into the kiss. When we broke apart, we were both breathing harder than before and a thin trail of saliva ran down my lip.

He leaned down and whispered seductively in my ear "I want you so badly." Then I lost it, I lost myself in him completely.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well what do you think? I never tried the smut thing so i'm just doing this. Serious Armin is serious. Sorry about that though. I kinda dragged on. Well there will be more booty shorts and this time... *glances back and forth sassily* a cat fight~ Expect more potatoes too. Well I'll try to update more. Well untill next time~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that, I've been busy lately. So, as always, expect OOC a sexy potato, and some other weird stuff.

**Mikasa's POV: **

I didn't know where I was running to but I had to get out of there. I begged that Armin was wrong about Eren, I truly did, but when I saw the way he looked up at Levi... I could feel the hot tears leak down my face. Damn, I feel so weak. I was such a fool, I should have realized. I couldn't help but think back to what Armin was about to say. I felt my heart squeeze with guilt. I haven't even gave him a chance. He was always there for me, he always went along with my schemes even though he knew. somewhere deep inside I was aware that Eren wouldn't return my feelings, but I kept fighting for that ray of hope. I just wanted to crawl under a rock, I screamed at him, I even hit him, sweet little Armin. I don't know how I feel about Armin, but I should at least give him a chance...

I have no idea where he would be but I searched the house for him. I could care less what the other party guests thought about my frantic search. I am so freaking done. I checked everywhere, except the balcony... I raced for the balcony door, only to trip over in my hast. I gasped when I felt something crawl up my dress. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. What the absolute fuck. I reached up and ripped a potato out from my underwear. The perverted potato wore a wicked smirk on his face, not even ashamed. "So ya like granny panties eh~?" he...or she asked with a wiggle of it's eyebrows. Yeah I wear "granny panties" because I'm not a freaking slut like everybody else at this party. At least I'm modest... Oh shut the hell up, like you could judge. With a look of disgust, I threw the potato and continued to run the balcony. I nearly ripped the doors off the hinges. Hell yeah! Here comes Hulkisa.

There stood the majestic Armin, with his back turned to me, his shoulders sagging. I reached out an arm and turned him around to face me. I saw tears running down his face. I felt my heart clench. I was quick to reach out and hug him tightly. Well more like squeeze the life out of him. I didn't notice until I saw Armin turn purple and start to flail about. "Holy Santa's crack Mikasa! You almost made me shit myself!" Instantly I felt relieved. He was no longer crying. "I'm so sorry Armin, please could we start over...?" I murmured softly. I saw a small smile grace his face. We became closer than ever, maybe this could be a good thing. So that my friends, is the touching story of how Armin became my bitch. We stood like that, holding hands under the moon light while drunk people vomited and shit their pants in the distance...

**Eren's POV:**

Ugh I'm so freaking sore. What the friskily freckle happened last night? Well I'm sure it's morning now because I could feel light seep through the dark room. I tried to move but I found my wrists bound to the bed frame by a pair of handcuffs. My face quickly turned several shades of red that moment as I accessed my surroundings. I was handcuffed to some one's bed naked. Ahhhhhh! Okay don't panic! Try to remember how you got here! Um I was drunk... That's never a good thing... Well I went looking for Levi's glorious ass... And... Oh... My blush just darkened as I remembered what occurred between me and Levi. Wait... then why is MY butt sore. Oh god. I need to get out of here. Crap...

I heard the door swing open suddenly to find Jean standing in the door way with his boyfriend Marco. "OH MY GOSH!" Marco squealed as he quickly covered his eyes. His face was so red, even his freckles were blushing. Jean just looked shock, but then his face broke into a grin and had to hold back his laughter. "So how's it going bottom boy?" he said in his usual pompous asshole voice. I glared at him. "Just get me out of here" I grounded out harshly. "Fine" You can clearly see he was enjoying himself. What an asshole.

*~* Le Magical Time Skip *~*

I agreed to meet up with Mikasa and Armin at some sort of café thingy. We were sitting on one of those outside tables with the weird umbrella on it. I'm so excited, usually Mikasa doesn't let me drink coffee. She says I'm too hyper as it is. She's like a naggy mom sometimes. I sure hope there are no hard feelings from last night. I think something is going on between Armin and Mikasa, they seem to be more close to each other than usual. well that's cool I guess. I just focused on sipping my cup of coffee. The table was silent. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comforting. It was all calm and crap until _he _showed up. Strutting down the side walk was the fabulous Levi, his hair whipping around gracefully in the breeze. Every thing seemed to stop, besides that weird background music that plays in movies and shit. _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me!_ Levi was wearing a maid costume, feather duster in hand, and that weird dust mask around his mouth. _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me! Don't cha~! _I mean seriously, where the hell does that background music come from?! Such a clean freak, but he was still perfect. I didn't notice what was going on until I heard myself scream something about Titans. Mikasa was right, coffee was a bad idea. I felt all jittery.

Armin started making majestic eagle calls and Levi gave us an odd look and made his way to our table. "What do you want Levi?" Mikasa hissed. "Oh nothing~" Levi said with playful malice. "Just to check up on _my_ little Eren~" Levi just smirked at Mikasa's discomfort. "Oh that's sassy." Armin sassed sassily. "So what's with the get up? Not that I mind or anything!" I quickly interrupted, my face heating up. "Oh that pedo Mr. Erwin called me up to clean his basement for him. I don't know why he called me specifically, or why he would request this particular attire but what the hell." he answered languidly. Oh god Levi's dress was so short that I could see he was wearing matching lacy panties. I felt blood drip from my nose. "Oh you might want to clean that up sweetie~" he said playfully. He knew exactly what it was from too. Levi smiled cunningly as he leaned down and licked some excess blood off of my cheek. Oh god oh god oh god. "Well I best be off~" And with that in mind, Levi strutted off. After Levi disappeared around the corner, Armin let out a whistle. "I may not be a bottom boy like Eren but DAMN does Levi got the booty!" I thought I would die of embarrassment.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the late update. Be prepared for epic Armin. I will try to update asap but no promises. Also expect more Levi crack appearances. *Whispers* This is for you Gilly. Thanks for sticking with the story for this long, and once again sorry for the wait.


End file.
